


【时雁/兰雁】only scott know

by yanyanq



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyanq/pseuds/yanyanq
Summary: 最后谁也没有为kariya回头的冬木爱情故事
Relationships: 兰雁, 时雁
Kudos: 5





	【时雁/兰雁】only scott know

01.

也不知道是不是算准了日子，偏巧就在离开冬木的前一日，间桐雁夜接到远坂家寄过来的结婚请柬，日期就在两个月之后，但反正人都要走了，间桐雁夜想这总之也已经不归自己管，于是只拿走了早报，招待状仍是原封不动留在邮箱里，倒是间桐脏砚兴致高昂把请柬拿进屋里，当着他的面圈选了参加，出席者写的是间桐雁夜的名字，还只有他一个人。

「那时候我已经不是间桐家的人了。」

「反正以后也不会再见面了，为间桐家做这最后一件事，不算过分吧？」

间桐雁夜到底还是心软了，在脏砚不怀好意的目光中接过了请柬，他凝视着葵端庄秀气的字迹，倒也真心诚意写下祝她过得幸福的祝贺之语，就像他在询问是否有任何食物过敏原的栏位上差点就填入牛奶、坚果以及远坂时臣那样的真心。

02.

虽然已经设想过婚礼的盛大，但当天的场面还是远超过了雁夜的预期，他都不知道远坂家的前院大的原来可以塞下半个冬木市的人，全部人三两成群聚在一起，却偏偏没有间桐雁夜落脚的地方，毕竟他的朋友不会被远坂时臣邀请，而魔术世家出身的子弟也看不上他，只有禅城家来的人还和他说上两句情真意切的话──他和新娘青梅竹马，自然也和禅城家亲近些，间桐雁夜嘴上应付着，眼睛却不断瞥向搭建好的室外婚堂，想新人怎么还没进场，他都已经是压着时间才到的了，婚礼早点开始，他的折磨也早点结束。

「你没看请柬后面附的时程表？婚礼还要等一会才开始呢，」葵的远房表弟说，又看向雁夜手中的花束，「是贺礼吗？」

间桐雁夜讪讪地笑，像是欲隐去什么见不得人的东西似把花往身后一藏，道，「本来想等婚礼结束后送的，不过等到那时候花应该也枯萎了，不吉利，我找地方丢了吧。」

说完便朝着后院的方向走了，他不知道自己究竟在慌乱什么，又或者在等待什么，在调松紧勒着脖子的领带后，这才终于从那股不自在的别扭劲中解放出来，这条领带是葵在百忙之中陪他选的，说是在婚前以姐姐的身份送给他这个做弟弟的最后一份礼物，颜色是仿佛树林湖色般的青茶绿，像是间桐家后院的茂密叶林，和间桐雁夜相当合衬。

远坂家的后院比前院宽敞，虽种植的花草树木不如前院做为门面来得贵气大方，但一片的姹紫嫣红，却也十分韵致，虽和间桐家的喜好十分相似，却又有着细微的不同，间桐家向来喜爱那种鲜艳精致却容易腐烂的花朵、高耸茂密的林木、蔓生满墙的葛藤以及极易散发出浓熟香气的果树，和现在这样清爽明亮的氛围，是完全截然不同的。

「这里并不是普通宾客可以随意进入的地方吧。」

照理说最不应该出现在这里的人此刻却出现在这里，间桐雁夜回过头，看见远坂时臣逆着光向他走来，彼时远坂时臣对红色的钟爱似乎已逐渐成型，因为是婚礼，于是只能不动声色地显露，像是此时他西服外套翻出的内衬和胸前方巾的底纹，但这样似乎太过怪异了，当一个男子清楚得知另一个男子西装内衬究竟是什么颜色和纹样。

「容我辩驳一句，我和新娘的交情可不是一句普通宾客可以打发的──你怎么在这？」

「胸花掉了。」

间桐雁夜打量着他的胸前，空落落一片，虽说也和原来没什么区别，但他从不放过任何一个有机会让远坂时臣掉脸面的机会，于是他笑：

「新郎连胸花都会不见？那你下个打算丢什么？新娘？孩子？」

来人照例对他的挑衅视若无睹，只是说，「你帮我挑一朵合适的别上吧。」

间桐雁夜并没有拒绝的余地，远坂时臣和间桐雁夜都知道，因为他想要禅城葵有一个完美的婚礼，和一个胸口别着胸花的新郎。

最后间桐雁夜选择了秋水仙，出门前他从家中庭院摘了几枝作为祝贺礼物，既然送不上，那么就放在后院花圃的一角，这样也算是尽了心意，他来这里的目的就是为此，因为秋水仙的花语是，无悔的青春。

然而把秋水仙拿来当做胸花，在间桐雁夜之前并没有人这么做，远坂时臣却也并不阻止，任凭着他摆弄自己左方口袋的一切，胸花、方巾乃至于心脏。

间桐雁夜的个头比远坂时臣要矮，又瘦，即便穿上量身定制的西服，身量却还是十分单薄，西服里头搭配的衬衫大抵也是新买，衣领被浆烫过了头，直板板地抵着他两边的腮帮子，间桐雁夜头都低不下，只能半弓着身子替新郎官打点，模样像只细小的蚕，就连细白的手指骨也像，像是摇摇欲坠的蚕耗尽气力攀附着他唯一救赎的花。

「你应该不知道吧？」

「你是指什么？口袋巾的折法？小看人最好也该有个限度。」

「对魔术师而言，最重要的东西，一开始就必须舍弃。」

间桐雁夜一直挂在脸上的讥讽笑意僵硬了一瞬，转眼却又恢复如常：

「……您也真是贵人多忘事，这种事怎么轮得上我知道呢。」

说罢声音渐渐低了下来，只剩指尖仍是翻来覆去摆弄着新郎胸前的丝质方巾，花样翻了两三遍，却仍打不定主意哪种折法比较好。

前院的乐声断断续续传进后院，不知为何现在才听清，间桐雁夜分神听了一会，不敢置信地望向今日的新郎：

「你在婚宴上演奏《地狱中的奥菲欧》？」

「我只是请他们演奏一些适合婚礼的曲目罢了。」

「……这样啊，回头记得告诉我这支乐团的联系方式，我就等着他们在老头的丧礼上奏一曲《公主彻夜未眠》。」

说完难得两个人都笑了，于是间桐雁夜就想，那么以此时为分界的前方和后方，究竟哪一处才是他的地狱？

远坂时臣给予他的一个亲吻，却没有任何的爱或欲望，只是如同字面上的意思，发生在远坂家的后院，在远坂时臣即将成为新郎的前一刻，在他转身前的最后一瞬间。

天色暗了下来，冥途将尽，奥菲斯忍不住回头张望，于是他的妻子又回到地狱之中，然而远坂时臣不会，就像此刻他所行如此，向来如是。

03.

「你的铠甲，原来是紫色啊。」

这样的话从彼此贴合的唇角缝隙泄出，带着各种意味的含糊，等berserker意识过来的时候，已经过了好一阵，暗里只有berserker的瞳孔是鲜亮的，野兽一样熊熊燃烧着的猩红，间桐雁夜的生命里仅存的一抹亮色，berserker的双眼是，他自己的血亦是，而它们两者又似乎是同一种东西。

「我做了一个梦，但那似乎是你的梦。」

梦里高洁的骑士王和现在并无任何不同，只有面容他先前所见要更冷肃，比起人类却更像神祇，对于死生之事并不产生任何动摇，只是从旁冷眼观看众生的悲喜。

会议结束后，卡美洛之王起身离去，诸位骑士纷纷低头行礼，行走之间，王翻飞的斗篷划过了众人覆于胸前的手背，谁也不觉如何，却只有鸢色骑士一人在转身后，悄悄地亲吻自己被王的斗篷触碰过的甲胄，好像那就是圣体本身，是他此生所信奉的全部。

那是间桐雁夜首次见证兰斯洛特对于其所侍奉的君主近乎于癫狂的执著，于是他似乎就明白，这人何以会是自己的从者。

间桐雁夜被包裹在骑士浓烈的黑色雾气里，并实实在在感受构筑他全身那股令人窒息的绝望与怨憎，这就是骑士的本质、骑士的内部，诅咒他人光辉，背负污秽之名，如此，反而令间桐雁夜感到安心，因为他们是，相同的存在。

起先是手腕，再来是颈部动脉，最后是青年的嘴角，血液和唾液混合形成的浑浊魔力让骑士短暂地感到充实，但很快他又会陷入饥饿状态中，届时他将比刻印虫要剧烈百倍地吞噬御主的魔力乃至身体。

在那片黑雾之后，间桐雁夜仍能从此时身处的暗巷之中看见海魔触手的一部分，鲜艳的纹样和吸盘盘踞其上，张合之间，像是一张张密密吮吸着什么的嘴。

「好了，」在青年的示意下，骑士松开他的主人，他的灵基被彻底调整，狂化数值上升到极限，此刻骑士已经连自己都看不见了，仿佛超载过热的机器，游走全身的剧烈魔力使骑士从喉间不断发出的低吟，像是一头来自地狱的冥犬，而在此刻，他的主人下达了命令，就算将所有魔力燃尽都无所谓，请为了他继续舞动，至死方休。

间桐雁夜靠在墙边，轻抚自己还带着血沫的嘴角，注视黑色骑士向光辉之舟前行的身影，直到他在空中看见了那个人，染着一身令他仍是难以忘怀的血色。

那人还在燃烧，而他自己却早已在那时就开始逐渐沦亡。

既然你不爱我，为何要亲我， 

当我的男朋友，只花了两秒钟， 你根本是野兽， 

Only scott know Only scott know

I got nothing at all……

FIN.


End file.
